Being Grateful
by marissajc
Summary: Having dinner as a family.


"Babe, we made highlights on Page Six again".

"You don't say. When I asked Paula to handle the press, she assured me that the they will be off our backs". Castle shouts back at his fiancee from the kitchen.

"And you actually believed the press was going to just go away. The most eligible bachelor after two failed marriages is taking the plunge again". Kate shakes her head.

Looking at her direction, Rick Castle knew that she was right. Every since he was bachelor number four on the Ledger List he has been getting fan emails and letter wanting his attention in hopes to be the next Mrs Richard Castle. However he knew deep down, there was only one person who he wants to call his wife, be the mother of his kids in the future. The person in question is now his fiancee. His life was finally complete.

Getting off from the couch, Kate walked to Rick and wrapped her arms around his waist. "How did I get so lucky to have found you"?

"I was the lucky one to have found you Kate. Remember that. You are stuck with me forever. Always". Castle kisses her forehead.

"No babe, we are both lucky to have found each other. I wouldn't want to imagine my life without you in it. After I lost my mother, the mission to find what happen was the most important thing. It ruled my life. You made me realise that there is more to life than that. Thank you".

Giving her the famous Castle smile Rick kisses Kate on the lips. What was suppose to be a short kiss became more passionate each growing minute. Castle's hands tighten around Kate's waist while Kate's fingers was running thru Castle hair. Neither one wanted to stop till there was a growling sound.

"Haha … seriously Kate, you could have stopped kissing me and just told me that you were hungry." Castle couldn't help but tease her.

Biting her lower lips, Kate smirks at him "No way I was going to stop the kiss. I was craving for one since I got back from the precinct but you were busy on the line with Gina talking and the look on your face meant that something was up.

"Your detective skills never seem to amazes me Kate. Yes, Gina has been planning some book tour in Europe and was calling to update me on the schedule". Castle informed with a sigh.

"How long will you be away?" Kate answered while setting up the dining table.

"One month." Castle pouts.

"As much as I don't want to be away from you for one month but that is your world babe. Book signing, meeting fans but just make sure you don't sign anyone's chest. Else there would be some punishing which you don't want to know or find out." Beckett tells him with the serious look.

"Aren't you going to give me a hint on what might the punishing be? Is it naked punishing? You going to spank me for being naughty?" Castle tries to fish out what is going on his fiancée mind.

Giving him the famous Beckett roll eye, she just ignored him.

Throughout the whole dinner, Beckett told Castle about the case she is working on while Castle updated Beckett on what Gina had planned for the book tour.

"Join me for the book tour. The fans are going to be surprised and wild when they see Nikki Heat with me. It would be amazing & adventures".

"Castle you can't just expect me to drop my work. Besides I don't know we are able to solve the case by then."

"I would never suggest that Beckett. It's just that we never have time for ourselves anymore. You have been assigned to cases nonstop while I have been busy in meetings with Gina and Black Pawn. Thought that this would be a good time to get a break spending time together." Castle explains.

Feeling rather guilty for thinking otherwise Beckett gives him a smile. Knowing that Castle has always have her best interest at heart she can't help being grateful each day that he never gave up on her. Thinking back to the day when Castle walked out from her apartment because she wanted to go after the person who was responsible for her mother killing and yelled at him for keeping her safe, it send chill down her spine. All it took was her hanging over the building ledge calling out Castle name somehow hoping that he will hear her calls. It finally hit her that Castle meant more to her then she realize. He was her soulmate, the one and only, her always. From that moment, she decided to tell Castle what she wanted if she is given another chance. No more hiding her feelings. She just wants him.

"Oh Castle. I'm so sorry. It is really sweet you." Beckett kisses Castle.

"I understand your intentions. Let's plan it this way, if I'm able to solve the case and you are still on your book tour I will ask Captain Gates for some vacation days. Can't promise anything but let's take it one day at a time. How is that for a plan?" Asked Kate.

"Yes detective I like that idea very much. Let's plan that way.

At that moment, Martha and Alexis walked downstairs and started to whistle. Knowing that they got caught Kate's cheeks started to turn red.

"So Richard, can I presume that dinner is ready?" Martha asked with a wink.

"Yes mother, dinner can be served. Alexis, if you could please help to …." Before Rick could finish his sentence, he had already saw Alexis helping to get the dining table ready.

As the family took their place at the dining table, Kate turned to Alexis and asked what she doing tomorrow. Being granted the weekend off by Captain Gates, Kate thought that it would be nice to have a girl's day out.

"Nothing yet Kate. What do you have in mind?" Asked Alexis

"I thought that we could have a girl's day out you know maybe spa, shopping, basically just hang out. What do you think?"

Smiling Alexis nodded her head. Castle looked at his fiancée and just knew that he found the right woman to be with for the rest of his life. She was so at ease with his family. He loved the way Kate wanted to bond and spend time with Alexis. Heck not just Alexis but including his mother Martha. Thinking back on the day he came back from a late meeting with Gina at Black Pawn, his mother and Kate were curled up on the couch talking and laughing.

"Then it is settled, we will spend the day together. Martha would you like to join us?" Kate asked turning to Martha.

"Sorry Katherine but I can't. I have an audition for a small role tomorrow. Do have fun. Rain check for another day perhaps." Martha replied patting Kate's hand.

"Sure let's plan and I will not take no for an answer". Kate answered and smiled.

Looking at everyone at the dining table, Beckett can't help it to be grateful that she found the Castle family. They welcomed her with open arms from the very beginning. The journey from being friends to being engaged wasn't easy. Castle was always with her when she was fighting to bring the person responsible for her mother murder to justice. He never gave up on her. There were many mistaken she made which can't be undone or forgotten but it will serve as a lesson. However there is one thing Katherine Beckett is sure, Castle is definitely her one and done. Her always.


End file.
